The Quenching of Desire
by SumFelix
Summary: Harry/Hermione's built-up tension is released in the tent one morning during DH. Now censored, full version at sites. google. com/site/sumfelixstories COPY AND PASTE THE LINK BUT DELETE THE SPACES AROUND GOOGLE! JKR owns Harry Potter. I don't! Not for kids.


That morning rose clear and bright on a tent in the middle of a forest of Britain, far from any form of civilization. Of its two inhabitants, one, a certain Mr. Harry Potter, was sleeping.

The early shafts of dawn played across Harry's eyes, bringing with them the promise of a clear yet cold day, as had become the norm for their journey. The light also brought Harry out of his light slumber, interrupting his unsettling dreams of Voldemort and his activities and bringing him back into the world.

His senses came alive: smell, there was the crisp scent of morning air and pine needles; taste, there was the taste of his own mouth and lips; touch, there was the soft, clean sheets of his bed and the worn fabric of the boxers he slept in that his hands were resting on; sight, there was the sunlight streaming in through the windows of the tent, making patterns of the leaves above on the floor below; hearing, there was nothing at first, but then he began to make something out, growing clearer as his sense of hearing grew clearer.

Rolling out of bed and pulling on a shirt over his bare chest, Harry registered the sounds coming from Hermione's bedroom across the hall for the first time. Moans of what seemed like pain were being uttered from her mouth, clearly audible now that he concentrated on them.

Rushing out of his room, Harry barged through her closed door, wand drawn and stopped sharply at the sight. A trail of discarded clothing led up to Hermione's bed: first a pair of long jeans, then a scarlet blouse in Gryffindor colors, next a pair of yellow boyshorts with little hearts embroidered on them and the word SMILE across the back and then finally what seemed to be a rather large-cupped white push-up bra. Lying on the bed, fully nude, was an aspect of the being that was Hermione Granger Harry had never, ever, seen before.

INSERT BANNED CONTENT HERE (for full text see sites. google site/sumfelixstories/stories/the-quenching-of-desire)... banned my story for what used to be here.

"Ron, Ron…" Hermione barely moaned as she thrust her fingers deep inside her, picking up the pace. Her body at this point was thrusting upwards, showing Harry the swell of her round and heart-shaped arse, its cheeks bouncing as her body heaved and sighed.

This entire time, Harry had stood there, gazing at Hermione's beautifully sexy body. Most of the time, her loose Hogwarts robes covered all this stuff up, so he never truly realized just how large her breasts were, how curved her hips were and how smooth and lanky her gorgeous legs were. He certainly had never realized just how beautiful the butt of Hermione Granger could be, with its two lovely cheeks jiggling up a down as she writhed on the bed.

At that moment, Hermione looked up to see Harry there. "OH MY GOD! HARRY!" She screamed in surprise, bursting into tears and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her so that it banged open and didn't fully shut; it was open a crack. Her sobs echoed throughout the tent as Harry stood there, feeling awful. "I'm sor…sorry." He gasped. "Please, Hermione." After giving her a few minutes alone, he began to make his way over to the bathroom and gently pushed the door open. "Hermione?" he called.

In the bathroom, he found Hermione sitting on the lid of the toilet, a towel wrapped around her and covering up her private regions. Her head was in her hands, and she was sobbing hard into them.

Kneeling before her on the ground of the bathroom, Harry took her hands and began to rub them, murmuring to her. "It's okay. Shhh…," in an attempt to comfort her and stop the flow of tears gushing from her eyes.

"I…I lie awake at night, thin-thinking about him." Hermione gasped, raising her head and meeting Harry's green gaze with her own tear-streaked and puffy eyed look. "Do-do you think that he ca-cares about what he has done to-to me? I just mi-miss him so much."

Harry immediately knew that she was talking about Ron, and at a loss for how he should respond, he returned his gaze. Looking into her tear-streaked eyes and the swell of breasts poking up from above her towel, Harry realized for the first time just how unbelievably gorgeous Hermione Granger was. Noticing her plump red lips, he was seized by a sudden impulse to kiss her. And so he did. Harry leaned forward, and stopped Hermione's flow of grief about Ron by placing his lips firmly on hers.

For a while, neither did anything. Then Hermione deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and letting her tongue snake into Harry's mouth. Between the two of them there was an unspoken understanding; this was not love between them. Months of sexual frustration for the two teenagers was driving this desperate kiss and Hermione's anger at Ron and Harry's separation from Ginny heightened it to new levels of passion and lust.

Gently pulling back, Harry unwrapped Hermione's towel and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her back to her bedroom. There, he laid her down on the bed and made to pull the covers up over her naked body when Hermione grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him on top of her. "Have intercourse with me, Harry. Please." She begged. "I just can't stand this, this lack of…" she trailed off.

Harry in his sexually frustrated state of horniness was unable to refuse the wishes of the gorgeous brunette naked just inches from his own body under him.

INSERT BANNED CONTENT HERE (for full text see sites. google site/sumfelixstories/stories/the-quenching-of-desire)... banned my story for what used to be here.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered softly when they had finished. "I really am thankful. But I don't think we should do that again. I have Ron and you have Ginny. But thank you."

Harry pulled up the covers over her body, and left the room. Hermione had stopped sobbing, and once Ron came back, life would be much happier for all. "Please, Ron." He silently begged. "Come back."

And so Ron did, within a fortnight.


End file.
